


untitled poem series #1

by SmileForYongGuk



Series: Different Worlds, Always You [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically just angst, M/M, it'll get fluffy though...????, kind of based off real life???, well the fact I look at pictures and just come up; with wild ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: i love deathIt's a story where the two respond to each other, not directly but as like a diary kind of thing. It's also based off of photos that I encounter to make it seem like it's a 'real' thing.





	1. Flashing Lights, Cold Air

                                                                            

 

 

The glowing stage,

emitting fake warmth,

drapes my shoulders.

My gaze directs itself

at the darkened sky.

A few dots decorate it's body,

twinkling and turning.

 

 

Gold streaks peak

through the air beside me,

matching the scenery of floating

in the sky surrounded by it's stars.

 

 

But my heart,

taunts my eyes;

an image of your smile

replaces a star.

My ears shiver,

at your distant laugh.

 

 

The crowd screams,

swaying their lights

with the music.

My surroundings feel naked,

but it becomes masked against

the cheers that once said your name.

 

 

_(Just like you,_

_I'll move on._

_Just like you,_

_I'll hate myself less._

_Just like you,_

_I'll learn to **** again.)_


	2. Dare4distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I told y'all I breathe and live angst?

                                                                                   

 

Breezing through the halls,

it blurs together like before.

Shades of white,

with little tint.

A select palette providing

never ending scenes,

pasting itself in my every awakening.

 

Photographers crush agaisnt themselves,

hungrily wanting to take a snap.

A few cheers and waves,

the same volume,

yet almost empty.

 

The air beside me,

no longer carrying whispers.

An arms length of pure oxygen

with no disturbance in space.

 

My arms fold into themselves,

wanting to grip familiar settings.

My eyes dart around,

scanning for a star to guide

(and to guide me as well).

 

_(Unlike you,_

_I'll search for an intersection._

_Unlike you,_

_I'll hate myself more._

_Unlike you,_

_I want to hold on a little longer.)_


	3. Bigcitydreams

                                                                              

 

Dozens of cities

with names I could never pronounce.

The struggle to wrap my tongue

dissapear at your hushed,

rumbly vocals.

 

Many languages you've ben through,

languages I contact months later.

Was it simple to dive into

foreign soil? To become a person

who can manage to breathe

so easily? My eyes pursue

invisible steps,

conjuring how you might have felt;

these unknown cities,

do they feel like home?

_(You feel like home.)_

 

Warm scents of spices,

rolling itself in soft smiles,

striking views of the skylines

and streets; foreignness and beauty.

The two words that manage

to make its way on to my tongue

when it comes to you.

 

The path your feet are on,

does it emit warm air?

My lips shake while

icy winds scrape my cheeks

as I view the colorful dots

that cover the latest city.

I look forward,

waiting for an intersection,

which never appears[.](https://open.spotify.com/user/squishyswag/playlist/1f3tpSqSVRSQWDQ6cEwg52)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a link I added and it's basically my playlist containing songs that remind me of Krisho. It has a lot of different languages so I hope you don't mind?


	4. Cave Me In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah some of the titles are song names since I can come up with a title myself... check out the songs though.

                                            

 

Years have passed,

lights have dimmed.

And as the same palette

gets used once more,

a different color drops in.

 

Lack of sleep, I've been told,

is what causes these random colors

to peak through and invade

my selected collection.

However, it doesn't stop

my head whipping to catch

sight of yours.

 

Like a line of lavender

running through a yellow background,

you compliment my surroundings

so well; too well that I become

captivated again.

_(Or maybe I never stopped.)_

 

As we stand at opposite ends

of the color wheel,

I'll always be

across from you;

created to match

the next color

you become.

**Author's Note:**

> um.... enjoy my poems? idk.


End file.
